Let me draw you my heart
by light.thewayy
Summary: [ will write this up later because tired. ]


It was a normal day for Namine. Her family had been out riding the horses, and left her the house to herself. She liked it, when her family was out. The peace was nice, and she didn't have to worry about the servants apologizing to her all the time. Normally, she wouldn't care if they did something wrong, or slightly messed up on something. But her mother, oh her mother. She couldn't care if they had problems, or their lives were in jeopardy. Her mother would lash at them if they sat the wrong spoon in the wrong place, or set out the wrong dinner dishes. Her mother was terrible about it. And it usually always happened because they were so nervous to be around Namine. And every time they'd mess up, her mother would yell at them to apologize to her and fix it immediately.

She sighed. Her life was glamorous, with many parties and gatherings. But she was lonely. The friends she had, were what her mother would call peasants. But they were lovely people, and she'd met them several times going through town. She called them townsfolk; she hated calling them peasants, as if they were below her. She didn't want this life, she was born into it. And it was the same with them, they may not have chosen it, but it was given to them.

Standing from her bed, Namine went to her balcony. She opened the french doors that stood between her and the world outside, feeling the gust of air blow back on her as she lifted her head slightly to the breeze. Taking in a deep breathe, Namine walked to the edge of the balcony, placing her pale fingers on the banner. It was cool to the touch, despite the warmth of the air around her. Namine loved to be outside, it made her truly feel alive. The wind in her hair, the sun on her face. She loved it, and tried to spend as much time outside as she could. Her family wouldn't let her when they were around, said that it would make her sick and she'd lose her looks. But she didn't care. Her skin may have been delicate, but her heart was strong. She didn't need her looks, all she needed was the open sky.

She'd closed her eyes at some point, though when she couldn't be sure of. But without realizing it, someone had come up behind her. A voice spoke, and startled her back to reality.

_"__Miss Namine? It's almost time for your parents to return. I would suggest you come inside and close the doors."_

_Right. Her parents_. Sighing, she turned around. When her gaze met the person who had spoken to her, her eyes widened. In front of her stood this boy about her age, with blonde hair a few shades darker than hers. She hadn't ever realized that he worked for her family. Then again, maybe he was a new hire since a few of their servants had quit on them. She couldn't blame them of course, but still. Her eyes found his, and her heart skipped a beat. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. (And she'd met a lot of people.)

But something about this boy, just stood out to her. He had more spirit than the other servants. Sure, he wasn't talking back to her, or being rude. But just his attitude was different. And it drew her to him.

_"__Um, Miss Namine?"_ he said to her.

His voice seemed rather confused, and she couldn't understand why. Then she realized, she'd been staring at him for a good couple of minutes, and that the distance between them had actually diminished; her feet having moved of their own accord towards him. Her face becoming a pale pink, she averted her gaze from his. **"S-sorry. I'm not sure what came over me."** It was true, she wasn't sure. She'd never been like this with any other servants, or even any of the princes that came to her castle when their parents had meetings.

_"__It's alright, Miss Namine."_ His voice sounded almost back to normal. _"I'll go ahead and shut these doors_, _better change your clothes so that your parents don't smell the nature on you."_ He moved past her to shut the doors, making almost no sound at all as he walked across the floor. When she turned around to face him, the doors had already been shut as well. But, how could he have shut them so quietly? Shaking her head slightly, she sighed.

**"****Yes, I better change. My parents will surely yell at me if they know that I've been outside without permission."** Turning her gaze on him slightly, she nodded. **"Thank you for telling me. You may be excused."** With her last words spoken, the boy bowed to her and took his leave. It was quiet, and for some reason she couldn't get him out of her head. Gently, she hit herself on the head, a look of slight turmoil on her face. **"Jeez, how could I be so stupid!" **

Slowly, she moved to her closet to pick her clothes for dinner. It was almost that time if her family was back from riding the horses. She picked a slight blue dress, with a slightly deep neckline, and short sleeves that came down to her knees. It seemed appropriate to her today. When she was finished changing, she walked over to her art area. Namine had always loved to draw, and now that she'd relaxed some, she decided to sit down and just let the drawing come to her. Grabbing her paints, and putting a blank canvas on her easel, she began to draw.

An hour had passed, and a female servant knocked at her door, calling her for dinner. She called back to them that she would be down in a minute. She could hear their footsteps retreating. A smile crept onto her face, as she put the final touches on the painting she'd been working on. It was the face of that boy.


End file.
